


The Girl With The Arrow Tattoo

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Post-Canon, Season/Series 07, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Regina may have removed Roni's rocker lyrics...but she's ready to get another tattoo.





	The Girl With The Arrow Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous on CuriousCat prompted: Roni/Regina + tattoos

“Are you sure this is what you want?” The artist asked, as he put the sketch onto the table.

Regina nodded. “Yup.”

“First tattoo?”

“Yes, well. No, but I got the other taken care of.”

“And it’s a damn shame if you ask me,” Snow murmured.

Regina rolled her eyes, ignoring her friend’s words. It had been nearly 3 years since she got that stupid Def Leppard tattoo removed. _Pour some sugar on me _was not exactly what she wanted on her for all of eternity, Roni hadn’t even exactly wanted it either. It had been a choice, influenced by whisky and a bad one-night stand. She had needed something to remind her of something good, so she had gone with one of her favorite bands.

While Regina had kept some parts of Roni with her, like the leather jackets and thongs, the tattoo had to go. It still influenced her to get another one, this time it’d be something that would actually mean something to her and that she would want to have on her body for the rest of her life.

Her forearm outstretched, she looked down at the sketch that Ella had done for her. It was an exact replica of the arrow that Regina had kept for all these years, the one that could’ve taken off her head if Robin had wanted to when they met in Storybrooke.

_“I think I’d remember meeting you.”_

A smile fell across her lips, remembering the day they actually met, in the woods. God, they had fought so much that first bit. She couldn’t just own up to herself that she was actually falling for him and that he was good for her…that she wasn’t going to screw it all up.

He was the man with the lion tattoo. She would be the woman with the arrow.

“It’s going to hurt,” Snow reminded her.

Regina shrugged as the tattoo artist adjusted it over her arm. “For him…it’s worth it.”


End file.
